


Tell Me Your Pain

by GoringWriting



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wanda is annoying at first then she gets better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: After defeating Hela and finding a place on Vanaheim for what's left of Asgard, Thor, Loki, Bruce and Valkyrie head to Earth to warn them about Thanos, but things are not as they left it. The Avengers are fractured and Loki has discovered that Tony Stark is just as broken as he is. Can Loki help Tony find joy again and will Tony figure out all of Loki's secrets before Thanos comes and tears their lives and world apart?





	1. Chapter 1

“Brother! Cheer up, we will arrive on Earth soon,” Thor says adjusting the eye patch around his head and smiling over at Valkyrie who has just beaten him in an arm wrestling match.

“I fear that they will not welcome me as kindly as you believe they will Thor. After all I did invade it,” Loki says from where he’s sitting beside his brother helping to navigate the way to Midgard. They had somehow managed to escape Thanos’ ship and had left what was left of their people on Vanaheim with his mother's people. He had wanted to stay but Thor had said he'd need Loki on Midgard helping him.

“When I explain what happened after you fell from the Bifrost they will welcome you with open arms like they did with Agent Barton,”Thor says.

“I don’t know Thor. The Avengers were doing a lot of fighting because of Ultron, they aren’t exactly in the best place for giving out forgiveness,” Bruce says and Loki makes a note to find out what or who that is. His stomach sinks a little when he sees the planet that he had tried to destroy only a few years earlier. He doesn’t believe that Thor is right about how his brothers in arms will react to him showing up, but he is prepared to do whatever necessary to stop Thanos.

“As soon as we’re in Earth’s atmosphere I’ll call Tony with my cellphone. He’ll be able to get everything that needs to be done ready for our arrival,” Bruce says and looks at Loki worried.

“Dr. Banner, you have a much more objective view of me than my brother does. How do you believe they will act?” Loki asks when Thor’s attention has been effectively diverted.

“I don’t know. I think with time you could earn their trust...but it’ll be difficult to get the chance to even start doing that, but I think that some of them may be sympathetic if you tell them what Thanos and Grandmaster did to you,” Bruce asks and Loki stares at him and then glances at Thor to make sure he’s properly distracted.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Dr. Banner,” Loki says.

“Oh? So you didn’t purposely throw the invasion?” Bruce asks and Loki breathes a sigh of relief. That he can explain away.

“Would it make a difference if I did?” Loki asks.

“To some of them...Maybe,” Banner says and then adds, “and don’t think that I don’t know about the other stuff, but it’s not my place to say anything,” Bruce says.

“How do you know about those other things?” Loki asks stone faced but inside he’s panicking.

“When Val and I were waiting for you and Thor to get to the ship I heard one of the guards talking,” Bruce says and Loki looks away.

“Did she hear?” Loki asks not glancing at her.

“No, just me,” Bruce says and Loki breathes a sigh of relief. 

“Are you going to tell Thor?” Loki asks.

“No, but I hope one day you will. It’s not healthy to bottle your emotions up...but I can see why you wouldn’t want to tell Thor or Val...If you need it I can always lend an ear,” Bruce says with a gentle smile.

“I don’t believe I will ever need to talk about it,” Loki says and Bruce shrugs.

“Alright then, but my offer still stands, and not just for discussions about that, if there’s anything troubling you, come talk to me or Tony,” Bruce says.

“You act as though Stark will welcome me with open arms,” Loki says staring at Bruce.

“He will. He loves a good redemption story and he and you have had similar experiences,” Bruce says.

“I will not have anyone’s pity Dr. Banner, I would rather have their scorn,” Loki says not wanting to dwell on what experiences they might share.

“I don’t think Tony would pity you, but he would understand and offer advice or just be someone to believe you,” Bruce says.

“And why would he offer such kindness to someone who threw him out of a window?” Loki asks as Earth begins to come closer.

“That’s just the kind of guy Tony is.”

“Again, I doubt Stark will greet me with open arms,” Loki says.

“Well not at first,” Bruce says and when they bump around Earth’s atmosphere he pulls out his phone and calls Tony.

“Brucie Bear? That you?” Loki hears Stark say on the other end.

“Hey Tony, yeah it’s me, sorry for going for so long without contacting you but the Other Guy and phones don’t mix. Not that there were phones where I was. Listen I’ll tell you everything soon. But, right now you are probably going to receive word that a large spaceship is in the atmosphere. Me and Thor are on it along with several people from Asgard. I have a lot to tell you. Most importantly Earth has a huge problem coming,” Bruce says and Loki hears silence on the other end.

“Okay... I'll call Rhodey and have him alert those in power. Listen, there's a lot of trouble down here so make sure to keep Thor calm. I'll explain things later and meet you upstate. I'll send you the coordinates,” Tony says and hangs up and Bruce looks up at Loki.

“I hate to say this but, maybe you should cast an illusion on yourself so you look different. At least until we have all the information. Tony didn't sound right,” Bruce says and Loki looks at Thor.

“I will not have a prince of Asgard cowering from mortals,” Thor says.

“Thor he's right. The most important thing we need is to warn them about Thanos. If they know right off that I'm myself we'll waste precious time trying to convince them that I'm not going to try and invade again. This is the best for the plan. Once everything is settled then we can deal with who I am and what they want to do with me,” Loki says and Thor sighs and nods. 

“Alright, I will play along with the lie,” Thor says and Loki nods his head and alters his appearance, but only a little. He doesn't want to do anything too big in case he gets involved in a battle and can't hold a massive spell.

“You look different enough to pass,” Bruce says.

“Good, we can call me Thor's royal advisor to explain my being around him so much,” Loki says and Thor, Valkyrie and Bruce nod and they land the ship and exit out to the yard of the complex.

“What happened to Avengers Tower?” Bruce asks and then remembers Ultron damaging it.

“Brucie Bear!” Tony shouts hugging him tightly and then glaring at him.

“How dare you run off without a call!” Tony says playfully.

“Tony, I was stuck as the other guy on an alien gladiator style planet. Kinda short on cellphones,” Bruce says and Tony stares at him and begins checking him head to toe.

“Gladiator style? Oh man I'm sorry Brucie. I know you hate hurting people,” Tony says and Loki is aware that Tony is forcing the focus of the entire meeting onto Bruce and away from himself. 

“Tony, talk to me. Something is wrong. You're acting too scattered and forcing focus,” Bruce says and Tony sighs.

“After Sokovia the government made a sort of contract for the Avengers to sign. Any way, Rogers some of the others didn't like it and they went rogue and a lot of stuff went down. Rhodey can't walk, the Rogues are off in Wakanda hiding, T’Challa’s been taking care of them for me. He's a good guy the two of you should meet. Anyway, we have a meeting inside in a few minutes, but you should introduce me to your new friends...oh man Goldilocks what happened to you?” Tony says and Thor quickly explains what happened on Sakaar and Asgard.

“Wow, so Loki has turned to good? I'd be shocked but considering everything that happened with the Rogues I should probably reevaluate my character judgement skills,” Tony says and then turns to Valkyrie and offers her his liquor collection as a welcome to Midgard gift and then turns to Loki.

“And who might you be?” Tony asks.

“Feyer Bjorson, I am the Royal Advisor to King Thor. You must be the man of iron that Thor used to tell Asgard about,” Loki says and Tony smiles at him.

“Well, welcome to earth Snowflake,” Tony says and Loki cocks his head to the side and then remembers that he gave himself nearly while hair like most older elves have. 

“Tony, what did the others do to you? You look like you spent the night in a bowling alley, as the ball,” Bruce says.

“Thanks for the compliment Bruce. I don’t really want to talk too much about it but I found out Cap hid something that Bucky did from me and I didn’t handle it well,” Tony says and his eyes drop to the ground.

“It is hard isn’t it. To spend so much time trusting someone and believing one thing and then finding out that nothing you ever knew was real,” Loki says and Tony looks at him.

“I know that tone. It’s the same one I hear in my voice when I talk to Bruce about things. That’s the tone of understanding from experience,” Tony says and Loki nods.

“My father told me a great many lies. There are some that I’ve probably yet to discover,” Loki says and Bruce gives him a look and Loki remembers that Tony is one of the smartest of the Avengers, if he gives too much personal information away Tony could figure out his ruse.

“Will we have to sign these accords?” Bruce asks and Tony nods.

“If you want to be Avengers yeah. You too Snowflake we need all the help we can get with Rhodey out of commission,” Tony says.

“What exactly happened to this Rhodey person?” Loki asks curiously. If he can fix it that may serve to help him earn a little more respect.

“His spine is messed up. Princess Shuri offered to help him in Wakanda but the stubborn man refuses to step foot on the same continent as the Rogues. No matter how much I beg,” Tony says.

“My mother was a healer. Perhaps I could have a look at him and see if there is anything I can do,” Loki says and Tony looks at him.

“You’d do that for someone you don’t know?” Tony asks.

“This Rhodey sounds like a great warrior and we'll need everyone of those to fight off Thanks,” Loki says.

“Who?” Tony asks and quickly gives him a quick rundown of who Thanos is and what he wants.

“That doesn't sound awesome. Okay the meeting should be starting soon. Let's go,” Tony says and they head inside the compound and into a conference room.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki sits in the conference room watching everyone settle themselves down, knowing that he will have to explain who and what Thanos can do. He watches as various people on the screens sit down and clear their throats and finally Tony stands.

“Good afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen. Thor and his adviser have come to warn us about a new threat to Earth,” Tony says and Loki looks to Thor for permission to speak, he has to at least try to make himself act like an advisor. Thor nods his head and Loki stands.

“The threat gentlemen is called Thanos. He was the one that was backing the Invasion of your planet two years ago,” Loki says.

“So, Loki wasn’t working alone? Thanos was behind it?” Tony asks and Loki nods.

“In addition to using the mind stone, which is now in your possession, to mind control those he deems useful, he also uses torture as a way to break them so the control will be stronger. I believe the Midgardian colloquialism is...an all around dick,” Loki says.

“Why is he coming here?” One of the generals says.

“There is one thing that Thanos cares more about than his own desires and that is Lady Death. The over of his life,” Loki says and Tony holds up a hand.

“Wait, so he’s murdering entire planets as some sort of pre-date gift?”Tony asks and Loki nods.

“Yes. The lives he takes are his idea of a bouquet of flowers,” Loki says happy that Tony is understanding so quickly. 

“Does Thanos want anything else?” Someone else asks.

“Yes. He wants the infinity gems. They are items of intense power. The scepter that was taken during the invasion contained one and your Dr. Strange had one last I knew,” Loki says.

“Okay, so what you’re saying is that he is the big bad of big bads,” Tony says and Loki nods. 

“Tony, when we were escaping space I got a look at Thanos’ ship. He is planning a blood bath. We are going to need as much help as we can get,” Bruce says.

“Any suggestions?” Tony asks.

“We will have to get in contact with the Rogue Avengers and have them come back,” one of the nameless generals that Loki has been ignoring for a while says.

“With all due respect, from what I’ve been told of the events of the ‘Civil War’ I do not feel comfortable taking orders from Captain Rogers,” Bruce says.

“The Rogues won’t agree to take direction from Rhodey or anyone that sided with me during the fighting,” Tony says.

“Then we have someone who was not part of those events lead the team,” Bruce says.

“Like who Dr. Banner? The only options are yourself or King Thor,” Loki says.

“I’d be no good leading a fight, especially if we have to code green,” Bruce says and everyone looks at Thor.

“I do not believe that I alone could be a fair mediator on and off the field of battle, however my Advisor Freyer is very skilled at diplomacy. Perhaps he and I could co-lead,” Thor says and Loki’s stomach knots.

“We could make it three leaders. You two and me, that way we make sure that there won’t be ties,” Bruce says and they nod.

“So, the Avengers will be led by a unit of three,” on of the men on screen says and Tony nods.

“Now the question is, who is going to contact the split group and make sure that the Scarlet Witch isn’t using her magic for things she’s not supposed to?” Tony asks.

“I am an adept magic user. I can place wards around the compound and the people inside it. Also should she overstep her bounds I can lock her magic away,” Loki says worrying about being around another magic user who could be able to sense who he is. No doubt he will have to bargain with Dr. Strange so he will not reveal his identity.

“Perfect, the rest of you can call the others and get them to come back,” Tony says and the screens shut off. Loki smiles and then looks at the gathered Avengers and hopes that they will be able to recruit more. At this rate they’ll never be able to defeat Thanos, but...there are people that Loki can ask to help, it’s only a matter of whether or not he’s willing to pay their prices. Deep down he knows he will not.

“I don’t think I should be here when they arrive. The way I’m feeling I might just punch something or someone,” Bruce says.

“Thanks Bruce but that won’t help us. We need them to be in top fighting condition if we are going to be able to fight Thanos,” Tony says.

“Could you really fight with someone you don’t trust?” Loki’s asks wondering if there might be hope for him should his ploy be discovered.

“I trust them to get the job done. I trust Hawkeye to shoot, I trust Nat to take people out with her widow bites, I trust Barnes to shoot, I trust Wanda to listen to Steve and Hawkeye on the battlefield and I trust Steve to fight. Wilson I don’t know all that well so there isn’t much betrayal there so I think I can forgive him same with Lang,” Tony says and Loki wonders if he should reveal who he is but then thinks better of it. If Tony knows he will definitely get in trouble for knowing. Thor will already be in trouble for this deceit however he’s always been good at claiming to be ignorant of his tricks. The only one Loki wants held responsible is himself. Of the people in this room he is the most vulnerable to Thanos and therefore a weakness they can’t afford.

“Okay, I’m going to call some people and have them come over here. We’ll need everyone we can get,” Tony says.

“Perhaps you should call in some of your less crazy villains as well,” Loki says.

“Like who? Loki?” Tony says with a chuckle.

“No. But Thanos intends to destroy the whole world, including small countries called Latveria. I believe the King Doom has a deep love for his people. He will fight to protect them. Thanos intends to kill all the living things on earth human and mutant alike. Magneto may rightfully dislike humans but he does champion the protection and survival of mutants. He’ll fight to protect them from Thanos, and I am sure that there are likely others out there who can be persuaded,” Loki says ignoring the racing of his heart when Tony said his name.

“I like that argument, and I like the idea, but the problem is that Steve and the others will never go for it and the little help we can get from the villains is not worth ticking Steve off anymore than we’re already going to be doing,” Tony says.

“Then don’t tell him. You placed Dr. Banner, King Thor, and myself in charge of the team. If we give you a job to do then you are simply following orders and cannot be faulted,” Loki says.

“I guess...wait, how do you know about Earth’s villains?” Tony asks.

“After King Thor’s banishment to Midgard and the stories he brought back with him I decided to do a little research of my own,” Loki says.

“Okay, why don’t you guys go get settled and I’ll make some calls,” Tony says leading them to a row of rooms. Loki steps into his and locks the door and leans against it eyes closed and takes a deep breath.

“You know I’ve only met you once and I am already tired of you,” a voice says and Loki’s eyes fly open and sees Dr. Strange standing by his bed. Looks like it’s time for Loki to put his skills of persuasion to use.


	3. Chapter 3

“I believe my next line should be I come in peace although that's not quite accurate. I assume you know that I am a proud man. As such I would never admit to being afraid. However, I fear Thanos more than anything in my life, including death. I know you do not trust me, but you can trust that I am going to do anything possible to defeat Thanos so that I can be free to go to Vanaheim and study,” Loki says and for the first time in his life he's tired to bother crafting a lie.

“I am not here to unveil you. I am here to offer help. I met Tony a couple of times before this and I have teamed up with him now that the Rogues have abandoned him. I saw what he was like after it happened. I don't want that again,” Strange says.

“You want me to be your ally in protecting Tony?” Loki asks.

“Yes. I feel like you and he can relate to each other in numerous ways. Hopefully thinga will get better,” Strange says and they shake hands.

“I give you my word that I will help in any way I can,” Loki says.

“You really have grown,” Strange says.

“I think it is more due to the fact that you came to me because I am me rather than because I am Thor's brother,” Loki says and they hear commotion from the front room and go to investigate.

“Tony why am I hearing that Rogers is coming back here?” A man in a robotic leg brace asks and Loki assumes that this is Rhodey.

“There is some super bad evil dude coming to earth and he's got some super chaos emerald type things. I have to call in anyone I can think of,” Tony says and sees Loki standing there.

“Oh! You said you could heal him right?” He asks.

“Who is this?”

“Freyer, Royal advisor to King Thor,” Loki says.

“Snowflake here said he might be able to heal you. Snowflake if you manage to heal him then you can have anything you want. Including and not limited to my first born,” Tony says.

“I want you to arrange a pardon for Prince Loki. He is arranging things for our remaining people. Should he need to contact Thor in an emergency I would not want him to be hindered. It could cause untold Asgardian lives,” Loki says.

“Nothing for yourself?” Tony asks shocked.

“Knowing that should Loki seek Thor's aid he will be able to get it for our people is enough for me,” Loki says.

“If you fix Rhodey I will use every favor I have to do such,” Tony says and Loki nods.

“Can you lay down for me? I must examine the original damage,” Loki says and Rhodey lays down. Loki feels along his body until he finds the scar tissue.

“May I put you to sleep? I do not want to cause undue pain,” Loki asks and Rhodey shakes his head.

“Do what you need to do. But I'm gonna stay away so I can describe in detail everything I had to go through when Rogers gets here,” Rhodey says.

“He will not know what hit him,” Loki says and cuts the wound open and begins healing him. After an hour Loki has managed to repair the damage.

“There you go. I wouldn't go running any... I believe the word is marathons anytime soon but your legs should regain strength the more you use them,” Loki says and Rhodey takes a few steps and before Loki can react he is trapped between two men intent on hugging him to death.

“Thank you, thanks you,” Tony says squeezing him.

“Looks like I'll be naming my first born Anthony Freyer Rhodes,” Rhodey says and Loki feels Tony freeze.

“You're going to name a child after me?” He asks and before any of them can react Tony is hugging Rhodey and crying.

“That is the nicest thing someone has ever said to me,” Tony says and Loki grabs a box of tissues and hands them to Tony.

“I am honored that you would do that Rhodes,” Loki says.

“Nuh uh, aliens who heal me and give me my ability to walk back get to call me Rhodey,” he says and Loki beams.

“Okay guys I think it's almost game time. The Rogues are on their way,” Bruce says.

“And I called up all the villains I could find, they won't come to the compound but if I keep them informed they'll show up to the fight when it comes. Tony says.

“I know that Loki vowed to fight along side us,” Thor says.

“Good. We're slowly getting some forces ready. We've got this handled.

“Boss, the Rogues are arriving,” FRIDAY says interrupting them.


	4. Chapter 4

“Tony! Tony! Breathe. Nice deep breaths,” Bruce says as Tony's breathing becomes laboured.

“Tony, look at me,” Loki says kneeling down beside him. When he has his attention Loki says, “repeat after me, 6935321.”

Tony repeats them and his breathing eases up and Loki helps him up.

“We're right here beside you. We will not allow them to attack you,” Loki says and Strange nods.

“Thank you,” Tony says as the elevator opens and the Rogues step out and their eyes lock on Tony.

“Stark,” Steve says.

“Rogers,” Tony says and Bruce steps forward and they stare at him.

“Thanos is a huge threat. Bigger than anything we've faced. The US government has put myself, Freyer and Thor in charge of this team,” Bruce says.

“I should also tell you that Vision isn't coming until he's absolutely needed. Thanos is after infinity stones and there's one smack dab in the center of his head called the mind stone. So Shuri is going to try and remove it,” Tony says.

“Once it is removed I will send it off to an unknown location,” Strange says.

“My brother provided me with the space stone so that we and our people could escape Thanos’ attack,” Thor says.

“I have the Time stone,” Strange says.

“There are six in total we have three, Thanos has the fourth, there is a way to get the fifth using the space stone and the sixth is lost to everyone. No one knows where it is,” Loki says.

“When Tony called I used the time stone to see the various possible outcomes. The only way to destroy these stones is with another stone or with something derived from one, stuck as Miss Maximoffs powers,” Strange says.

“Even if we destroy the stones Thanos needs to be stopped. Whenever he comes to a planet he kills half the population. He feels that not only will half make a decent courting gift but that it will also lessen the strain on the strain on the world's resources,” Loki says.

“You know an awful lot about Thanos,” Clint says.

“I had the lovely honor of being his captive once. It is not an experience I would like to repeat. We may be able to get aid from two of his children. Gamora and Nebula. They both hate him and have already made moves against him in the past. If we tell them what is happening they will help,” Loki says.

“After I use the space stone to get the reality stone I will use it to go to them to request their aid," Thor says.

“Those people you had me call said that they'll fight with us when the time comes. I also contacted a friend of mine, he and his students are in,” Tony says.

“Okay, that means we have two separate armies of mutants, an extra army of robots, Gamora, Nebula and anyone they know, Loki, T’Challa and his people, and then all of us here,” Bruce says.

“Do we get any say in this?” Clint snaps.

“No, Thor, Freyer and Bruce make the decisions since you didn't trust the guy you paralyzed. You simply follow. Anything more or less and you will be arrested when this is over,” Rhodey says.

“Now everyone just stay calm. Fighting each other is not going to help save the world,” Tony says.

“Funny, I remember you fighting us,” Clint says.

“Look, we can talk about Civil War when our planet is not in danger. Right now we need to work together,” Tony says.

“Can you really work with me?” Bucky asks.

“I'm pretending you don't exist right now,” Tony says.

“Okay so we've got some good people here. We can ask Fury if he has anyone to recommend,” Bruce says.

“Hey don't forget me,” Peter says flipping through the window, mask off.

“Absolutely not,” Tony and Loki say at the same time.


	5. Chapter 5

“Stark there is a child trying to join the fight, why is there a child trying to fight?” Loki asks.

“I may have bugged JARVIS,” Peter admits.

“You what? Wait no, it doesn't matter. You're not fighting this fight,” Tony says.

“Oh come on you let me fight during Civil War!”

“That was not supposed to be a fight! That was supposed to be a talk. You weren't supposed to be in danger,” Tony says.

“Please Mr. Stark! I can't be a friendly neighborhood Spiderman if the neighborhood dies,” Peter says.

“Absolutely not,” Tony says crossing his arms.

“I believe that is the job of Bruce, Thor, and Freyer to decide,” Wanda says smirking.

“How old are you?” Thor asks.

“Almost sixteen,” Peter says.

“We will take an initial vote and then see where we stand,” Loki says.

“No.” Bruce says.

“Yes,” Thor says.

“No,” Loki says.

“Freyer, he is of age to be a soldier on Asgard,” Thor says.

“We are not on Asgard anymore Thor. I will not be responsible for a child's loss of innocents. You know what seeing death first hand can do to someone,” Loki says and turns back to Peter.

“You will not take part in the fight directly. However should you vow to avoid Thanos at all costs you can handle the looters,” Loki says.

“Looters?”

“With all the superheroes fighting Thanos, all your emergency workers working to save bystanders, and buildings being demolished there is no doubt that people will try to take advantage of the distraction,” Loki says and Peter pouts.

“But I want to help protect people!”

“And you will. People will need protecting from criminals, debris, and from losing their possessions,” Loki says and Peter nods.

“Alright, I vow not to do anything reckless,” Peter says.

“I want you to vow to not get involved with Thanos or his children,” Loki says recognizing the attempt at a loophole.

“Fine. I vow not to fight Thanos or his children,” Peter says and shakes Loki's hand. The minute they are clasped their hands glow.

“What was that?” Peter asks.

“A spell. It will force you to obey your vow. I was a teenager once too. I know you had no intentions of keeping your vow,” Loki says and Peter pouts and goes to school.

“Thank you,” Tony says and Loki nods.

“The fight that we will face is no place for the innocent. They must be protected,” Loki says and they notice the elevator in operation but they're all there.

“JARV... I mean FRIDAY, who's in the elevator?” Tony asks as a smoke bomb rolls into the room and Thor throws himself on top of Loki protectively. 

When Loki's head stops throbbing from it's impact with the ground he hears Fury say, “James Barnes you are under arrest.”


End file.
